HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSE OF A THOUSAND SONGS
by bella-rocks-ur-world
Summary: ok guys this fic is great and i PROMISE u'll love it...a mixture of songfics,romance,humor all the things we love if u read a review U GUYS ROCK SOOOOOOOOO MUCH...ok i love u all so LOVE MY FIC...lol...bibi...xoxo bella
1. chapter 1 ginny weasley is bootiful

HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSE OF A THOUSAND SONGS!  
  
ok guys before i start this fabulicious ficcy...i thought id betta say I DONT OWN NO CHARACTERS AND MY POCKETS EMPTY AS SUE ROWLING DONT U SUE ME COS I DUN HAVE THE CASH!  
  
ok now for the one and only fic ur all gunna love sooo much...its just a little ficcy about bored gryffindors and i love songfics THEY ROCK HARD! so enjoy...oh yeh u kno wat else i love REVIEWS they rock just as much...so if u guys reckon ur all pretty good...leave reviews man...COS REVIEWERS ROCK 2!XoXo u guys party hard! luv ya, bella  
  
ok my fic.....  
  
Harry sat up in the arm chair by the roaring gryffindor fire looking out on the snowbound grounds of the castle known as hogwarts, in 6th year now everyone had changed, especialy the once-small redheaded weasley, Ginny. She was now much taller and her hair had grown out falling in perfect red waves. her full lips and deep blue eyes highlighted her face...everything about her was cute, right down to her freckles across the bridge of her nose. hermione granger there bushy haired friend had also changed, she sat upon rons lap reading her book but harry watched and all he could see was a pretty girl that was his best friend.... her hair was shoulder lengthed and no longer bushy but shiny and wavy..her eyes were still the big brown puppy- dog eyes harry had grown to love but she was now tall and slim and had a great body shape, ron was very protective of her, ever since the day in fifth year they began to go out. Cho chang had started to loose her beauty as the other girls matured so harry now had his eye on a certain beautiful weasley he had known for years. Harry watched her in silence, she yawned from the chair and caught harrys eye, she grinned her beautiful dimpled grin and harry smiled back...he thought to himself "she is so beautiful". "im bored" piped hermione "lets do something fun" she added with a mischevious grin, "like what babe?" asked ron, looking at hermione as though he had never seen her before, just admiring her beauty... "well...lets dress up and have some songs , ill conjure a stage and some microphones and a good selection of muggle clothes, it'll be fun"... "ok" added harry who also had a grin on his face...this was his chance!  
  
HOPE U LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER...the first song will be added in chapter two...please review! 


	2. Underneath harrys clothes?

CHAPTER 2 IS UP!  
  
Hermione did as she said, she conjured up a stage,mic and clothes. Hermione told ginny she could go first so she dashed upstairs to get her clothes! "how dare u like my sister harry!" shouted ron playfully. Harrys face tingled and he went very red indeed "well u have to admit she is quite beautiful!"... ron sniggered and smiled "well ofcourse she is, shes MY sister" all of the gryffindors laughed but harry stoped as he saw ginny walking down the stairs.she was in a white muggle peasent skirt and a pink halter top...her hair was tied back into small pigtails at the top of her head...but the most beautiful thing she wore was her smile!  
  
Hermione laughed as she saw harrys jaw drop at the sight of her boyfriends baby sister. Ginny waved and told them she was singing "Underneath your clothes" by shakira.... dedicated...much to harrys surprise HIM! "i might change some of the words" added ginny "thats okay" replied a stuttering harry "you look...you look...beautiful" he added, now it was ginnys turn to blush, she just turned away and walked on stage.  
  
the lights went out, except for one on ginny, her hair shimmered, she lay her chin on her chest and waited for th music.  
  
Ginny heald the microphone to her mouth and began to sing  
  
"your a song, written by the hands of god dont get me wrong this might sound to you a bit odd but u are the place where all my thoughts go hiiiiding right under your robes is where i find them  
  
(she smiled at harry and began to walk down the steps, she took his hand and placed it on her waist, he stood behind her, smiling, like he never had before)  
  
Underneath your robes theres an endless story, theres the man i choose theres my territory, and all the things i deserve for being such a good girl hunny.  
  
because of you, i forgot the smart ways to lie because of u i forgot the resons to cry when our friends are gone or whne the match is over we will still belong to eachother  
  
Underneath your robes theres an endless story, theres the man i choose theres my territory, and all the things i deserve for being such a good girl hunny.  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
  
You know it's true  
  
Oh baby it's so funny  
  
You almost don't believe it  
  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey"  
  
Ginny bowed and harry let go of her smiling, he took her hand and led her outside leaving hermione, ron and the rest of the gryffindors behind. Ron smiled at the beautiful girl sitting on his lap and before he could say anything else hermione had silenced him with a kiss. "i love u hermione and always will babe, remeber that". All of the gryffindors clapped and whistled, ron and hermione blushed and looked over to the door to see harry and ginny standing midway, snogging very passionately. "Woohoo" shouted ron as hermione giggled and they too embraced in another kiss.  
  
George stood luaghing as both the couples had broken apart, now in seventh year he and angelina had been together for three years now and were far from breaking things off. "looks like harry and ginny got what they wanted then ay" he said nudging his pretty girlfriend "sure did" she laughed. "ahem" george cleared his throat "id like to sing a song for angelina, wont be a minute". George ran upstairs, and in no time came down looking VERY kool indeed. he had a cap jammed backwards on his head and upon it were a pair of oakley sunglasses, his baggy jeans, heald up with a mad belt fell over his sketchers. His shirt had a picture of the dark mark on it, saying "go hard or go home". Geaorge laghed very hard as he saw the gryffindors goggling at him, "its ok" he said "no need to be scared". The gryffindors luaghed "this ought to be good" sniggered ron.  
  
ok guys THANKS SOOO MUCH 4 reviewin, allthough some people not mentioning names *cough* Evil yellow day moon *cough* did not enjoy it as much as the rest of u rockers sooo please review once again...member i luv ya all XoXo...Bella  
  
|| || || || || || || \/ REVIEW 


End file.
